Mrs. Twisted NoHead
Mrs. Twisted NoHead, also known as Melissa (d. 2012), was a mutant, possibly the niece of Mr. Crooked NoHead and a student at Superhero School. She was a NoHead who fought in the First NoHead War. After graduating from school, Twisted proceeded to join the NoHeads, and fought in several battles of the ongoing war. During the Attack on Superhero School, she murdered Principal Hayden and took his place. Finally, her husband, Mr. Stupid NoHead, deciding the time was right, eventually killed the woman in her sleep. Biography Early life When Melissa attended Superhero School, she became friends with many other students and joined a group of friends that included many future NoHeads, Knights of Plague, and Time Army members like; Jamboga Pine, Sean, and Mykew Hadeline. Eventually, she would meet Baron Zarath, during which time she showed absolutely no fear, instead revealing that she was a murderer like him. Melissa readily accepted his offer to join the NoHeads in their quest for solar system power, and was rechristened as Mrs. Twisted NoHead, respectively. She passed several tests as a child to convince Baron Zarath of her dedication, though it resulted in him training her himself. She was eager to learn the spells of Saron Facilor, and was also eager to learn a more aggressive style of sword combat, before her Master explained the reason for elevating her to Stil VI mastery. Mrs. Twisted NoHead built her sword in a manner intended to compensate for the proportions of her petite frame. Baron Zarath explained that her weapon was critical to her chosen style of fencing, one that expended minimal energy while maximizing her endurance in battle, creating what he described as the “impenetrable defense” of Niman. First NoHead War Seeking empowerment ]] While the Battle of Edgewater was taking place, Mrs. Twisted NoHead accompanied Baron Zarath and they all began their worship of Mr. Stupid NoHead. They arrived at an abandoned church. As they commenced the first ritual, they managed to contact Mr. Stupid NoHead as tattoos appeared and burned on Mrs. Twisted NoHead's flesh as she repeated the words spoken together. Laborie, one of the NoHeads who questioned the Baron earlier, was deemed unworthy and murdered by Zarath. At an unknown period of time, Mrs. Twisted NoHead met Mr. Stupid NoHead by unknown means. She and Mr. Stupid NoHead eventually married in 1993 and both served as NoHeads, fighting in the First NoHead War. He married her only to uphold his family's tradition of marrying respectable mutants, in stark contrast to her worship of him as a deity. However, the two did seem to work together effectively as NoHeads. Attack on Superhero School Thanks to the efforts of Bethany Donner, Mrs. Twisted NoHead arrived via oven within the Superhero School kitchens along with Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, Officer Thorno, Mr. Dire NoHead I, Mr. Execrable NoHead, Nolan Giles, and Augustus Salt. Bethany led the NoHeads from the room, and once they were discovered, the battle began. After incapacitating Danielle Park with a Stun beam, Twisted made her way upstairs, where she personally murdered Hayden, the principal, herself. An enraged Sheriff Bladepoint (who had been immobilized by Mrs. Wretched NoHead and witnessed the killing) chased Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Bethany, and the NoHeads as they fled the school. The two of them engaged in a fierce duel, which became increasingly one-sided. Twisted easily blocked Bladepoint's attempts to attack him and jeeringly pointed out Bladepoint's mistakes, such as his footwork. However, she became enraged when Bladepoint called her a weakling for embracing the Darkness and blasted Bladepoint back against the ground. Bladepoint was unable to stop Twisted before the latter passed through the school gates and Disapparated. As Principal During the late 1990s and early 2000s, Mrs. Twisted NoHead was named Principal of Superhero School, while NoHeads Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were appointed Deputy Heads. Twisted used her position as Headmistress to discreetly support the Deputy Heads. She also consulted with her husband, and continued to receive instructions from Mr. Stupid NoHead. As a principal, Mrs. Twisted NoHead was thoroughly disliked by many of her students. Twisted subtly supported and partook in the violent, sadistic attempts of the Deputy Heads to keep control by assisting in their dangerous alternatives. Judy stated that Mrs. Twisted NoHead was hardly ever seen whilst headmistress. This could be because Twisted remained in the headmistress' office most of the time. Also, during her tenure, students had taken to (most likely under Twisted's orders) marching from point A to point B together like they were in military school. Despite the intensity in their marriage, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead did, notably enough, give birth to three incredibly talented children - Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. It can be assumed that Twisted went on maternity leave all three times, though it is confirmed that she did this in 2001, temporarily leaving Miranda Butterfield in charge. Before she left, she ruthlessly slit the throat of a student who had left a banana peel in the hallway. Although Twisted would contribute to some degree, NoHead did most of the work in training all three of the children, though he specifically fancied Burnbottom. Ousting as Principal Sheriff Bladepoint returned to Superhero School with three of his best in search of Hell Burnbottom. Bladepoint thus went to the Dark Tower with Leslie Amadeus. Here they were met by Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, who pressed her finger to the NoHead Sign and summoned Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mr. Eradicating NoHeadarrived, but so did Miranda Butterfield, and the incapacitation of the Deputy Heads made Twisted realize there were police in the school. As Butterfield rushed to meet with the other professors to protect the school from Mr. Stupid NoHead's oncoming attack, she was stopped by Twisted, who demanded she tell her if she knew the whereabouts of Sheriff Bladepoint. The two began fighting, and while Mrs. Twisted NoHead put up a good defense, Butterfield was soon helped by the arrival of Danielle Park, Saunders, and Bladepoint himself. Outnumbered, Twisted fled the school, jumping out the window of a classroom and flying away. Death Ever since her marriage, Mrs. Twisted NoHead had intended to act as a de-facto Queen once her husband became the Emperor, ensuring NoHead only passed laws that she approved of. Later on, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized the decision of war was obvious and told Mr. Crooked NoHead he should go and massacre the police. Crooked authorized this, and NoHead proceeded to destroy all the police. However, Bladepoint and Zett managed to survive the purge, along with a handful of others. Mrs. Twisted NoHead witnessed this while she was in meditation. With Mr. Stupid NoHead’s plans to take over the NoHead Empire now secured, there remained just one unfinished piece of business for NoHead to resolve — Twisted planning to share the throne. In truth, NoHead had been subtly manipulating his wife for years, fooling her into thinking the ideas for the implementation of the Grand Plan were her own while NoHead laid the groundwork for his ascension to Emperor and NoHead Grandmaster. NoHead had never intended to share power with anyone, and he knew that installing an Empress alongside him would be politically damaging to him. With Twisted’s usefulness now exhausted, Mr. Stupid NoHead moved to eliminate her. The night before the election, Mrs. Twisted NoHead made her first public appearance in years, attending the premiere of an experimental performance at the Globes Opera House with Mr. Stupid NoHead. After the performance, the couple retired to a penthouse outside the NoHead base to celebrate NoHead’s upcoming success and their apparent love for each other, notwithstanding they had not gone on a honeymoon together. There, NoHead plied Twisted with beer while rehearsing the acceptance speech he would deliver soon. Finally, Twisted fell into an alcohol-induced sleep, her guard completely down. Seeing this, Mr. Stupid NoHead blasted Mrs. Twisted NoHead’s headpiece apart with lightning, waking her. However, being inebriated and half-asleep, the woman could do nothing to stop her husband. NoHead took the opportunity to mock Twisted, informing her as to just how thoroughly he had manipulated her, all the while sending additional blasts of lightning, causing immense pain to his wife as she slowly suffocated. In addition, NoHead revealed he had never loved her at all, and told her the true origins of their marriage, shocking Twisted immensely. He then drew his sword and brought it down on her. Thanks to the slash at her chest, Mrs. Twisted NoHead finally succumbed to death. Post-mortem Immediately after her death, Mr. Stupid NoHead felt a monumental shift in the dark side, which he interpreted as the Darkness anointing him as the tool it would use to take over the universe. However, he then felt another shift, and feared for a few moments that this second shift was a forewarning that Mrs. Twisted NoHead had overcome her death in some fashion and was about to take her revenge. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead quickly reasoned that this was not the case, though he would not discover the reason behind this second shift for some time. Physical description As a youth, Melissa had short, tousled, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She grew into an athletically built, left-handed woman of average height, with long, blond curls of hair and eyes yellow with the orange-brown with the Darkness. She was often looked upon by those whom she encountered in public as unusually beautiful, and was fully aware of her striking appearance. Because of the anonymity required by the NoHeads, however, Mrs. Twisted NoHead took measures to make herself inconspicuous when necessary. Wearing unflattering clothing and wrapping herself in an aura of insignificance were among her methods, though the occasional double-take still occurred. Despite this, she often made full use of her appearance, using her looks to assist her when extracting information from others. Sometimes, she would wear a combat helmet in battle, though it would later be destroyed by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Personality and traits As a child, Melissa was timid and had to be convinced to display her powers when classes of the subject occurred. She was an irritable, murderous individual, displaying no mercy to her enemies. She showed no fear of Baron Zarath upon their first meeting, instead admitting that she, like him, was also a killer. With time, Twisted grew in cunning and ingenuity, and Baron Zarath became impressed with her subtle and calculating nature, the same methods with which she employed her powers. Nonetheless, Twisted was regarded by her Master as no more than a servant to his cause. Mrs. Twisted NoHead displayed a hunger for knowledge and readily accepted Baron Zarath's offer to train her, passing several tests as a child to convince him of her dedication. She was eager to learn the spells of Saron Facilor, and was also eager to learn a more aggressive style of sword combat, before her Master explained the reason for elevating her to Form III mastery. Of all the things Twisted learned from the other NoHeads, compassion and love were not among them, and she found herself questioning what an actual loving paternal relationship would have been like. She did experience love of the romantic sort, however, from Mr. Stupid NoHead, though the latter only feigned the same desire for her in return. Twisted was loyal to the NoHeads and joined several fronts in the First NoHead War without question. She expressed concern for NoHead's emotional health, both for his sake and with her own intentions in mind. She was given to betrayal as well. She also employed the usage of bribes, as such attitudes allowed her to get most of the things she required without drawing too much attention. Still, she never wanted to rule the world alone, having always wanted to rule alongside her husband; until her dying day, this was part of the plan. She was also quick to jump to conclusions. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead , Mrs. Twisted NoHead's husband.]] In marrying Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead made a “respectable mutant marriage”, as was expected of him. There is no indication that their relationship went beyond this. He never expressed any love or concern for her. However, she and Mr. Stupid NoHead did seem to work effectively together as NoHeads. She fought with Mr. Stupid NoHead in several battles, and while she served a large role in the training of Hell Burnbottom, she trained Mean King on her own. Both of them were also in a gang during training periods in their childhood. Mr. Stupid NoHead once told his father that if he had sons, he would gladly give them up if necessary to help the NoHead cause. He and Mrs. Twisted NoHead did end up giving birth to three children: Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. Behind the scenes Although she was alluded to several times, Mrs. Twisted NoHead was not actually seen until 2018. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:NoHeads Category:First War casualties Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Female NoHeads Category:2012 deaths Category:Females Category:Superhero School principals Category:Married individuals Category:Illegal power users